Twilight IM
by BedazzledFanfic
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. A conversation between some of the Cullen on IM


_Basically it is what it says on the tin. Just a conversation between some of the cullens. This is my first ever Fanfic so please be nice. I really enjoyed writing this so please __**R&R**__ thank you. xxx_

_I came up with this idea when I was chatting to friends on IM while watching New Moon and I thought, I wonder what it would be like if The Cullens talked on IM, so I logged out and started to write (:_

**TheCullen chat room**

**BellaSwan has now logged in**

**BellaSwan** : Hello is anyone there?

**BellaSwan** : Guess not then

**EmmettCullen has now logged in**

**EmmettCullen **: Hey Belly, how r u?

**BellaSwan** : Emmett have you forgotten your grammar? What is that?

**EmmettCullen** : its slang Bella, get wiv it gurl ;)

**BellaSwan** : well its annoying so stop it

**EdwardCullen has now logged on**

**EmmettCullen **: Eddie ! How r u bro?

**EdwardCullen** : WHAT!

**EmmettCullen** : How r u? God you too are old fashioned

**CasperHale has now logged in**

**EdwardCullen** : Casper? Who is that?

**CasperHale** : Its me Jasper

**EmmettCullen** : Jasper why is your name Casper? Lol

**BellaSwan** : lol?

**CasperHale** : it wouldn't let me have JasperHale

**BellaSwan** : why?

**CasperHale** : apparently someone else has already got that name

**EmmettCullen** : haha another Jasper Hale in the world, god help us

**CasperHale** : Shut up Emmett, at least the world doesn't have two of you and your stupidity I mean R U!

**EmmettCullen** : ITS SLANG ! all the cool guys are doing it. But then again your not that cool Casper the emotional wreck ghost.

**CasperHale** : right that's it

**CasperHale has now logged out**

**EmmettCullen** : Shit

**EmmettCullen has now logged out**

**BellaSwan** : where did they go?

**EdwardCullen** : u don't wana no :P

**BellaSwan** : not you too Edward

**EdwardCullen** : what its catchy

**BellaSwan** : so is aids

**EdwardCullen** : :/

**EsmeCullen has now logged on**

**EsmeCullen** : Hello Bella, Edward isn't this fun we can talk but not to each other's faces.

**BellaSwan** : Its good to see you Esme or read you…whatever

**EdwardCullen** : how did you get on here Esme? You cant work computers

**EsmeCullen** : Carlisle helped me

**EsmeCullen has now logged out**

**BellaSwan** : wait where did she go? Vamps are very good at just leaving

**EdwardCullen** : the computer logged her out :P

**BellaSwan** : why?

**EdwardCullen** : no idea but she is shouting me to go and help her wont be long

**EdwardCullen has now logged out**

**BellaSwan** : Great on my own again

**AliceCullen has now logged on**

**AliceCullen** : Bella, I knew I'd catch you on here

**BellaSwan** : well Alice I cant help myself, when I'm not there I have to be connected some way

**AliceCullen** : Oh Bella, oh I want you to come round tomorrow

**BellaSwan** : why?

**AliceCullen** : I brought this dress today and I want you to try it on, oh and while were doing that I might as well do you a makeover

**BellaSwan** : I cant Alice, sorry I'm doing something

**AliceCullen** : no your not I checked your future

**BellaSwan** : Alice please stop doing that

**EdwardCullen has just logged on**

**EdwardCullen **: I WEAR WOMEN'S CLOTHING

**BellaSwan** : Edward?

**AliceCullen** : Haha Edward has a sense of humour

**EdwardCullen** : Hey Bella, sorry I'm a total control freak and I have this strange thing about keeping my virginity

**BellaSwan** : Emmett get off of Edward's account !

**AliceCullen** : :P

**EdwardCullen** : Damn it Bella, how did you know it was me?

**BellaSwan** : oh I don't know, could it be that Edward doesn't admit anything let alone if he wore women's clothing, or that Edward has gone to help Esme with her computer

**EdwardCullen** : Gotta go Jasper is looking for me and I think Edward is coming back

**EdwardCullen has now logged out**

**AliceCullen** : haha Jasper has just smacked Emmett round the head and now Emmett is chasing him. Better break it up, don't forget about tomorrow Bella

**BellaSwan** : No Alice Wait!

**AliceCullen has now logged out**

**BellaSwan** : dammit

**EdwardCullen has now logged on**

**BellaSwan** : Is that you Edward?

**EdwardCullen** : yeah why wouldn't it be?

**BellaSwan** : Oh nothing just checking. Emmett is a right dufus

**EdwardCullen** : you got that right, what is he 12, slang?

**BellaSwan** : yep its you

**EsmeCullen has now logged on**

**EsmeCullen has now logged out**

**BellaSwan **: aww poor Esme is not having luck with that computer

**EdwardCullen** : tell me about it

**EsmeCullen has now logged on**

**EsmeCullen has now logged out**

**BellaSwan** : well Charlie has just got back, I gotta go and cook him dinner

**EdwardCullen** : ok I will pick you up tomorrow around 11am

**EsmeCullen has now logged on**

**BellaSwan** : can we spend tomorrow at my house?

**EsmeCullen has now logged out**

**EdwardCullen** : yeah sure, why?

**BellaSwan** : no reason, Bye Love you

**EdwardCullen** : Bye, love you too

**BellaSwan has now logged out**

**EdwardCullen has now logged out**

**EsmeCullen has now logged in**

**EsmeCullen** : Hey look I'm finally logged in

**EsmeCullen** : where is everyone?

**EsmeCullen** : great, just my luck

**EsmeCullen has now logged out**


End file.
